Bonnie's Birthday
by RC Williams
Summary: Bonnie Rockwaller celebrates her birthday. What happens during the day?


Here's another story I've done. Took some time but it's done. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from Kim Possible. They are owned by Disney.

Warnings: None. One nice and tidy story. Enjoy.

Bonnie's Birthday

This is a special day for a certain teal eyed brunette for today is Bonnie Rockwaller's ninteenth birthday. She's been waiting for this day every since the month came in and she couldn't be even more excited. Thing is, she hasn't awaken to start her birthday. Rhonnie Rockwaller approaches her youngest daughter bedroom door and knocked on it twice. "Bonnie, sweetie. You awake?" Rhonnie did get an answer so she turned the knob and entered Bonnie's room. She found her youngest daughter sleeping softly. Rhonnie smiled as she watched her daughter sleep and didn't want to wake her but she had to.

"Bonnie." Rhonnie shook Bonnie gently. "Wake up dear."

Bonnie stirred and her teal eyes opened to the world. The first thing she saw was her mother looking down on her. "Hey Mom. Why you wake me up?"

"Just to tell you this.. Happy birthday. Now, hurry and get down stairs. I've prepared a birthday breakfast for you."

"Okay. I'll be down in a minute." the sleepy brunette replied as she sat up. As her mother left the room, Bonnie hopped out of bed and immediately went for the bathroom. After her morning shower, she went to her room to get dressed. She looked in the mirror at herself. "There's one thing missing." She looked around and found her Homecoming tiara. She instantly smiled again when she picked it up and put it on. "Perfect."

Bonnie went down where her mother had the table set up. Since her mean sisters and her father was away, it was just sat up for two. Bonnie sat down at the table while Rhonnie finished preparing her breakfast. "What are you making?" She asked her mother. "You'll see." Rhonnie replied before turning around showing Bonnie a stack of pancakes. Bonnie smiled as Rhonnie sat the stack in front of her. She looked up and noticed Bonnie's Homecoming tiara perched on her head. "Thinking you're a princess today, honey."

"No. A queen." Bonnie replied as her barracuda smile made its presence known. "And my friends will know that as well. I'm hoping to expect a lot of gifts from them today."

"I'm sure you'll get a lot of things from them B. But remember, it's the thought that counts." Rhonnie told her youngest daughter as she sat down to breakfast. When both ladies was finished with breakfast, Bonnie stood up and took both plates to the sink. Afterwards, she grabbed her keys, "I'll be back later Mom, Tara's gonna meet me at the mall."

"Okay dear." Rhonnie replied as she watched her daughter leave the home. She went to the window and watched Bonnie drive off before picking up the phone. She first called her husband and Connie and Lonnie. She gave a firm warning to Connie and Lonnie on their behavior before hanging up. Rhonnie grabbed her keys and left to prepare.

Bonnie arrived at the mall where she found her platinum blonde best friend just getting out of her car. When Tara notices her best friend, she immediately went over to her and hugged her. "Happy birthday, Bonnie." She told her brunette best friend when she let go. "Thanks T. Now what did you get me?"

"It's right here." Tara said as she picked up a shiny pink wrapped gift from her car. "Here you are."

Bonnie took the gift and unwrapped it to find that it was a gold bracelet with a charm. She smiled at her best friend and thanked her for the gift before putting it on. Tara smiled as Bonnie looked at her bracelet. "Did you get anything else from anyone?"

"Not yet, but my Mom made me a birthday breakfast."

"Cool. What all did she make?"

"Pancakes, eggs, sausage, orange juice." Bonnie replied while counting them off on her fingers.

"Wow. You should be full for awhile."

"Yeah I probably will. Let's go shopping. I'm dying to see what you'll buy today." Bonnie said as she and her best friend walked in the mall to begin a fun filled day of shopping. Bonnie walked straight in Club Banana with Tara not too far behind. The two friends looked around the store until they came across a nice blue sleek dress. "Hey T. Buy this for me." Bonnie said as she held up the dress. "Sure since it's your birthday." Later after picking out six different outfits and Tara paying for it all, the brunette and the blonde grabbed their respective bags and headed to the food court.

Meanwhile at the Rockwaller residence, Rhonnie was putting up decorations and has Bonnie's birthday cake baking in the oven. A jingle of the door knob stopped her progress as she turned to see her family walk in. "Where's the birthday girl?" Sean Rockwaller announced to his wife as he was carrying Bonnie's present in his hands.

"She's not here. She went to the mall with her friend Tara." Rhonnie replied as she finished hanging the banner up. While doing so, she almost slipped but Sean was there to steady her balance. "Thanks sweetie."

"No problem." Sean replied as he gently brought Rhonnie down to her feet from the ladder.

"Typical Bonnie, always shopping even when it's her birthday." Connie replied with her arms folded.

"Connie." Rhonnie warned her oldest daughter. "What did I tell you over the phone?"

"Be nice to Bonnie." Connie replied with her arms folded.

Lonnie meanwhile just smirked when her Mom scolded her sister. The Rockwaller family minus Connie continued to decorated the house while she studied.

Hours later, after a fun filled day of shopping, Bonnie and Tara came from the mall carrying armful of bags. "Thanks for the gifts T." Bonie told her friend as she placed her armful of shopping bags in her convertible.

"No problem B. After all, what are friends for?" Tara replied as she placed her own bags in the car. "I gotta go so I'll see you later okay B?"

"See you T." Bonnie said as she watched her best friend get in her car and drove away. But what Bonnie doesn't know is that Tara is on her way to Bonnie's surprise party. Bonnie turned around and ran into Marcella and started to talk while they headed back to the food court.

At the Rockwaller home, Tara arrived there after stopping at her home and putting her things away. She knocked on the door and was welcomed by Rhonnie. "Where's Bonnie?"

"At the mall. I told Marcella to keep her busy for some more time." Tara replied as she entered.

"Does she expect anything?"

"No Mrs. Rockwaller."

"Please call me Rhonnie. Did you get in touch with the rest of her friends?"

"Yes Mrs. Rhonnie, everyone should be here in time for the party. Need any help with the decorations?"

"No Tara dear. Sean and I finished that an hour ago. Now all we need is the cake."

Tara made her way to the kitchen where Sean was bringing the cake out of the oven. "Mmmm.. smells good."

"Thanks. All it needs now is decorating." Sean and Tara started decorating the cake as it was getting close for the birthday party. Thirty minutes before the party, some of her special friends started showing up. The group got out of the car wearing matching T-shirts with a picture of Bonnie wearing her tiara. Rhonnie observed the group that was coming in. "May I help you?"

A couple of guys stepped forward and addressed Rhonnie. "Yes, Mrs Rockwaller. We're a group of people that are big fans of your daughter ma'am." One of the guys replied. "Actually ma'am, we've dedicated a board to your daughter ma'am and since today's her birthday, we, the Bonnie fans, wanted to surprise her on her birthday ma'am."

"Okay. Come on in, the more the better." Rhonnie said to the Bonnie fans as she welcomed in the house. Each of the Bonnie fans had a big gift of their own to give to Bonnie when she arrived. The Bonnie fans went in and started to conversate with one another until their queen showed up.

One hour later, Rhonnie looked out the window and seen Bonnie drive into the driveway with Marcella in the passenger seat. Rhonnie told someone to shut out the lights and to hide. Bonnie and Marcella approached the door and Bonnie noticed that the lights were out. "What's going on? Why are the lights out?" Bonnie asked as she opened the front door.

"I don't know B. It could be a.." Marcella trailed off.

"SURPRISE!! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!" Everyone cheered after they jumped out of their hiding places. The surprise really surprised Bonnie and she turned around and looked in the smiling face of Marcella. "No wonder you kept me at the mall for so long."

"Actually it was my idea to keep you at the mall for awhile, B." Tara said as she approached her best friend carrying the birthday cake.

"And it was my idea for the surprise party. Everyone's here Bonnie." Rhonnie said as she approached Bonnie as well from Tara's right side. She went up and hugged her youngest daughter.

"Everyone's here? Great.. that means I'll have to deal with my sisters." Bonnie replied with a touch of sarcasm in her voice.

"I've already warned them about their attitudes, Bonnie. And your father is here as well."

Bonnie's eyes went wide for it's been a long time since she's seen her father. "Daddy? Where is he?"

"I'm right here, my little princess." Sean appearing out of the back room carrying his gift for his daughter. Bonnie immediately ran up to her father and hugged him. "I've really missed you."

"And I really missed you my little princess. Are you enjoying your birthday so far?"

"Yes Daddy, I am now." Bonnie after letting go. She turned around and saw everyone standing around. "Why is everyone standing around for? Turn on some music."

The party began in full swing with everyone dancing and having a good time. Bonnie took this time to thank everyone for coming and accepted her birthday gifts from them. She approached the Bonnie fans and conversated with them. "Why do you guys like me so much?" She asked one of them.

The guy replied to her, "Cause you're perfect in everyway."

Bonnie smiled her barracuda smile before asking, "Do the rest of you think of me the same way?"

The entire Bonnie fans group nodded. "Yep." One of them said.

"Of course." Another one said.

"Without a doubt." One of the girls of the group replied.

Bonnie's barracuda smile remained on her face for sometime before her mother called to her to blow out the candles on her cake. Her friends surrounded Bonnie as they sang "Happy Birthday" to her. She blew out the candles as applause filled the air. She cut the cake and passed out pieces of it to everyone. By the time she was done, there was still more than enough for her later on.

"Time to open the presents." She announced as she grabbed the first gift and opened it. The gift revealed to be a gold necklace with matching earrings. She continued to open the gifts until she opened them all. The gifts ranged from diamond earrings to a silk pajamas. She really loved the gifts that everyone gave her but she was missing three gifts. Gifts from her father and two sisters.

Lonnie approached with Bonnie with her gift and gave it to her. "You'll like it, trust me." She told her with a wink. Bonnie looked at Lonnie with a glare before she opened her gift. The gift revealed to be a couple of mini skirts and tops. Bonnie looked up at her sister, told her thanks and set it to the side. Connie came out of her room from studying, walked over to Bonnie, told her happy birthday and slipped her a piece a paper in her hand. Bonnie had a confused look on her face when she felt the paper on her palm.

She found out it was a note. She opened it and found 500 in the note. She read the note aloud, "Bonnie, I'm sorry that I haven't had time to get you anything but this will cover for all of your needs. Connie." The brunette was going to tell Connie thanks but she already went back to her room to study. "Well.. that was.. interesting." Rhonnie said as she stood with her hands on her hips.

A couple of hours later, the party started to die down and everyone started leaving. Bonnie thanked all of her guests for coming and for the gifts. When the last guests left, the Rockwaller family minus Connie, sat around the table for dinner. They noticed that Connie was still in her room studying. "Why is she always studying?" Bonnie asked with annoyance.

"You got me." Lonnie said with a puzzled look on her face as she put a piece of gum in her mouth.

"Even on my birthday, she crammed up in her room." Bonnie said with a pout on her face.

"I'll go get her." Rhonnie replied as she went to get her oldest daughter for dinner. Bonnie, Sean, and Lonnie was already seated at the when later Rhonnie arrived with Connie who has a scowl on her face. Bonnie noticed the scowl on Connie's face. "What's wrong with you?"

"Absolutely nothing.Why do you want to know?" Connie snapped.

"Connie!" Rhonnie scolded her daughter for the second time that day. Bonnie and Connie traded dirty looks as Connie sat down while Lonnie just popped her gum. "Lonnie. Spit that gum out." Sean told his blonde daughter. Lonnie rolled her eyes as she got up and spat the gum out in the trash can. She came and sat back down at the table as Rhonnie sat their dinner down on the table. The family said grace and started to make their plates. Bonnie and Connie still traded dirty look while they ate.

Bonnie was the first to break the ice. "I don't get you Connie. You should be happy cause it's my birthday."

"Whatever. I don't care if it isn't. Just eat already and leave me alone." Connie snapped at her sister.

Bonnie was going to make a comeback until their father stepped in. "You two behave. Connie lighten up already and be happy for your sister." Connie sighed at her father's comment. "Fine." She turned and looked at Bonnie. "Happy birthday." She told her before she ate. "That's better. And thanks."

After everyone had ate, Rhonnie cleared and washed the dishes as her family went to their rooms. She couldn't help but to smile as she remember the look Bonnie had on her face when they surprised her with a party. In her room, Bonnie smiled as she slipped on her new silk pajamas that one guest bought her as a gift. She lied down on her bed with a big smile on her face. As she closed her eyes and sleep started to claim her, she thought that this would be one birthday that she would never forget as long as she lives.

Thank you guys for taking time out to read this story. Read and review, please and thanks.


End file.
